Spice And A Kick
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: "Shut it, Busujima."


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool Of The Dead  
Just a crack-tastic idea that came when I gotta request. So this one's for you, Yuri-esque~**_

_**Spice And A Kick**_

There was a time where she had caught herself mid-rant and assured herself that things could be a lot worse.

Yes, the dead were pissing about outside; ripping apart any living person that was stupid enough to wander about outside obliviously. Yes, the permanent stench of decaying flesh that hung in the outside air outside was doing her head in. Yes, life as she knew it was at an end and all anybody could do at this point was either survive or die.

But that was okay. She wasn't alone. She had a group of friends that were dysfunctionally functional; who contrasted nicely with each other and compensated for each other's weaknesses in battle.

In that sense – though she would never admit it – she was grateful. If not happy.

But this was fucking ridiculous.

She tightened her grip on the glass in her hand, and it was nothing short of a miracle that the said glass didn't shatter.

"Eek! Komuru, that tickles! Ohh…well look at you…"

From the room next to her, she could hear the sounds of giggling. Amongst other things.

On the couch across from her; Arisu lay, curled up on her side and fast asleep. Just as well – considering the sexcapades currently going down in the master bedroom and the otaku of the group being dragged into the kitchen by their school's nurse.

Why. Just _why_ had she thought these people were tolerable?

The best part of the group were in the process of running third base. Maybe even slugging a home run. She wasn't completely sure, nor did she want to be sure.

Zero whined in his sleep, tail flicking from side to side as he nuzzled into Arisu's leg.

Sullenly, she raised her glass and took another sip at the bitter tasting alcohol within. She had had wine before - during dinners before the outbreak. It was decent enough. But this one tasted horrible; and left her throat burning after swallowing.

So why was she drinking? She wasn't one to jump on the band wagon and do it just because everyone else was.

`You need to loosen up, Saya.'

Those words, that retort. It wound her up, and she could deny it all night – but that was why she was drinking. She didn't need to `loosen up.' She was a totally lax person. One who got shit done, but a chilled one, none the less.

Her head felt a bit light, and it was now that she was questioning why the hell she had let what Saeko had said influence her actions.

Saya swore she felt her eye twitch as someone leaned on the back of the couch behind her, their breath brushing against her cheek.

"You're not supposed to drink rum straight, you know. Not a full glass, anyway."

_Oops._

"I know that! What do you think I am, stupid?"

"…Then why did you fill your glass up all the way?"

Turning her head, she gave the Saeko a dirty look. The amused smirk on the other girls' face set her teeth on edge.

"Because I just so happen to _like_ rum!"

"Or you just so happen to have a secret drinking problem?" The smirk became a relatively inebriated grin as a snicker escaped the kendo captains' lips.

"Shut it, Busujima." She took a long swig of the rum, and promptly spluttered at the spicy taste. Several droplets of the liquid splattered down her shirt.

"You clearly have no idea about alcohol, do you?" She turned her back and headed back towards the liquor cabinet, badly concealed snickering ringing through the room, mingling with the sounds of bottles clanking together.

"I have a genius insight into the wine cellars of the world, god dammit!" _Christ, _her senior was even more annoying tipsy than she was sober.

Saeko emerged from behind the couch and dropped down beside her – holding two glasses. She thrust one in the pink haired girls' direction.

"Here, try this. Hardly `wine of the world' but still pleasant by my standards."

Eyeing her warily, but glad for an excuse to ditch the god-awful drink in her hands, she sat it down and took a glass from the other girl. It was black, tasted like cola but had somewhat of a kick to it. She blinked in surprise. It was actually pretty nice.

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Vodka and coke."

In reply, she raised it to her mouth and chugged it down. Didn't know alcohol, ha! Nothing she couldn't handle. Besides, it was just soda with a bit of a weird taste to it. Vodka was weak, wasn't it?

A hand rested on hers when she was half-way done, pushing the glass away from her lips.

"Slow down!" Saeko cocked an eyebrow in surprise, wondering vaguely how much of a light-weight the pink haired girl was. "It'll go straight to your head." Then again, it might be fun to watch. Scratch that, hilarious to watch. She abandoned the attempts to stop the girl.

"A genius mind doesn't get affected by alcohol so easily," Saya scoffed as she downed the last of it.

Needless to say; several minutes later – she found that her claim wasn't a hundred percent accurate. Or fifty percent accurate. Or even one percent accurate.

_Shit._

The room was tilting from side to side, and her head was swimming.

"Figures they'd all pair off and leave us with nothing to do." Saeko sighed and lounged back against the arm of the couch. She snorted as there was a particularly loud moan from the kitchen, and took another sip of her own vodka and coke. "They all have fun and we're stuck in here."

"I'm going to bed." Saya stood up, determined to get to bed before she passed out and made an ass out of herself.

"Err…Unless you plan in joining in with Komuru and Miyamoto, you're sleeping in here."

"Umm…" She swayed on her feet. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her balance, but found herself tipping over instead. With a soft clink of a glass being set down, two arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her downwards before she fell.

In one fluid movement, she found herself sitting on the kendo captains' lap.

"I think even that `genius mind' of yours gets outdone sometimes." She could see the wolfish grin flash on the girls face for a moment, intoxicated eyes flashing in mirth.

"Fuck you…" She squirmed weakly, but didn't really bother putting up a fight. She couldn't be bothered, in all honesty. It was pretty comfy, where she sat. "I'm fine." Even she could hear that her words were slurred, and she winced.

"Yeah, totally sober." A sardonic grunt as a hand trailed up her leg, fingers drumming against her thigh.

"You're weird." Saya looked blearily down at the slender hand continuing its slow ascend, letting her head loll back and rest against the girls' shoulder. Why did she feel so relaxed?

Well, it wasn't like it felt bad, or anything…And it wasn't like Saeko wasn't attractive or something…

Not like the way she was rubbing and flexing her fingers against the course fabric of her jeans didn't get a very liquid-based reaction.

"I think I like you better with your glasses off."

That being said, Saeko used her free hand to tug the offending accessory off and set them aside.

That being done, their lips smashed together roughly and somewhat clumsily.

They broke apart, red in the face and panting. The dark haired girl looked at her quizzically.

"You were saying that I needed to loosen up?" Her voice sounded so exaggeratedly sweet and innocent, and she could feel the satisfied smirk tugging at her mouth.

From the other couch, Arisu stirred.

"I believe the bathroom's still free." Saeko grinned meaningfully. "Let's see how loosened up you really are."

"Like you could please a genius."

Though even as she said it; Saya still found herself clutching the other girls' hand and dragging her towards the bathroom.

_**Don't ask, cause I don't even know. I swear, this was better in my head XD Meh. Smutty one-shots minus the smut = wut. Drop a review, if ya will :3  
-Cobalt  
X3**_


End file.
